Ripples in the water
by Sano
Summary: What does friendship mean for Sanzo and Hakkai? Shounen ai


Ripples in the water

By: Sano

Disclaimer: These boys belong to Kazuya Minekura. I am not making any money out of this so please don't sue me, I'm only making this fic to provide non-profit entertainment for yaoi lovers out there who hunger for more yaoi fics.

Note: Yay! My ninth attempt at a Saiyuki fic! I just got this idea 'coz *sniffles* Saiyuki is finished! Waaaah!! The last ep was showed last night! It was so sad seeing the ending credits! I don't want it to end!!

Warnings: Yaoi and maybe a little OOC-ness 

*^^*

Hakkai sat on a large rock, eyeing the expanse of water before him on a dark misty night. He had left the others on the jeep and stole some time alone to think. They wouldn't notice him anyway. He watched in amusement at the fishes swimming in the water, creating small ripples that started from the center and stretched in a circular motion and disappeared while another ripple formed.

His mind flashed to the talk that he and Sanzo had, when they had first met Yaone. The monk had given him a choice, should he go with them on this trip?

He could still remember his answer. 'I came on this trip out of my own will, besides…' He was interrupted when Goku and Gojyo came barging in on the door, each demanding that the other was a very annoying roommate. 

What did he mean by 'besides'?

Is the answer supposed to be, 'Besides, you guys need me to defeat Gyumao…'

Or, 'Besides, you were ordered by the three Buddhas to take us to the west…'

But the answer he really wanted to say was, 'Besides, I don't want to leave you…'

Hakkai sighed wearily and ran a hand through his hair. He was getting nowhere with this. Why was Sanzo always on his mind all the time? Was it because that Sanzo was a friend? Or is it because he always talked to the monk?

Or was he beginning to care again?

Shaking his head furiously, Hakkai massaged his temple with his left hand. He plucked one blade of grass from the greenery surrounding him and twirled it between his fingers busily. Then, he stopped when his green eyes focused on the palm of his hand; the short line that was supposed to symbolize his life seemed to be luminous in the night.

Again, his mind returned to the moment that Chin Ii sou came back, seeking revenge against him. Attempting to destroy him by trying to kill his friends.

'You will never betray me…' Those words that Sanzo spoke meant more to him than the monk would ever know.

The image of Sanzo before him, his hands wrapped around his elegant neck, haunted his dreams every night. He would wake up in the middle of the night, his heart pounding. And he would immediately sought out for the blonde monk's presence, just to prove that he was still there and that he didn't kill him.

The feeling of it was still there, imbedded deep within the lines that marred his hands. Just like the blood of the 1000 youkai that he had killed and transformed him into a demon.

The occurrence of that event replaying itself in his mind sent a chill down his spine. What was the point of all this? Was he doing this to torture himself? Or was he just regretting everything that happened in the past?

No. He shook his head, his dark brown hair swinging from side to side. A past will always chase you if you run away from it. As Dokugakuji said, "There is no such thing as an inescapable past." He spoke the words.

"Sou da ne." A baritone voice broke the silence.

Hakkai's head shot up and turned to the source of it. Involuntarily, a smile formed on his lips as his eyes fell on the blonde monk.

"What are you doing here?" Hakkai asked.

Sanzo walked over to him and stood beside him, just like Hakkai before, he was staring down at the water. But his eyes look like they were made from ice, if it could be displayed as physical; the lake should be entering its own ice age by now. 

He turned his intense gaze at the youkai and it took Hakkai all of his self-control not to wince visibly. "The two bakas were snoring so loudly that it's a surprise that the ground isn't shaking yet." Hakkai chuckled despite the serious tone that Sanzo used.

The blonde glared at him and Hakkai stopped. "Sumimasen. I couldn't help it." His gaze shifted to the water again. "Is something bothering you, Sanzo?" He asked, his voice quiet.

Sanzo lit a cigarette and puffed out the smoke. "I should be asking you the same thing. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He inquired, his amethyst eyes skimming the scenery before him.

The moonlight bounced off the smooth surface of the water, and the sound of grasshoppers chirping echoed in the night. "Well, I came here to think. I haven't had time for myself lately." Hakkai threw back his head and rubbed his eyes. "So, what's your reason for being here, Sanzo?" He turned to the monk and awaited his response.

"I already told you." Sanzo muttered.

Hakkai laughed. "That's right. You did." He arranged his seat on the rock to provide some space for Sanzo to sit and the blonde obliged and sat down next to him.

The silence that followed was full of questions, but neither wanted to ask first. They were comfortable this way; the friendship that they shared wasn't a normal one. Sometimes they treated each other as comrades, sometimes like brothers, and sometimes their friendship suggests something more.

Hakkai chose to be the one who asked first. "Ne, Sanzo…"

"Hm?"

"When do you think this journey will end?" 

Sanzo searched his head for an answer. For the five months that they have been traveling towards the west, many challenges have some their way. Either they got done with them quickly and at times threaten their lives. "I don't know." And he meant that, at times he wanted it to end so quickly, but at the same time…

"Why do ask this? Do you want it to end so quickly so we could get on with our lives?" Sanzo asked.

Hakkai chuckled. "I don't know. Maybe. Because this journey is very dangerous, I wouldn't want any of my friends to get killed." He paused and twisted his hands together on his lap, his eyes gazing at them thoughtfully. "But at times I wish it won't end."

"Why?"

"I don't think I should be telling you that."

A hint of a smile crossed Sanzo's lips and he looked over at Hakkai in amusement. "Why shouldn't you?" He pressed.

Hakkai laughed again, and the mood was suddenly lighter. That was the effect of Hakkai's laugh; it makes everyone who hears it feel better. "Its too personal." He answered laughingly.

"Try me."

The smiled on the brunette's face widened, "I think someone is too nosy tonight." The smile was almost reaching his eyes, and the jade color of them seemed to be much more beautiful tonight, the corners crinkling in mirth.

Sanzo smacked him gently on the head for such an unforgivable comment. "We should go back. Those two may have woken up and are killing each other now." He stood up and was about to walk away when Hakkai grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Can you stay here a while longer? I'm sure Gojyo and Goku are fine. Don't mind them." Hakkai's green eyes were almost pleading.

Sanzo nodded and retreated back to his seat again beside Hakkai on the rock. The truth was, he didn't want to leave either. He was content just being here and talking to Hakkai.

They sat there silently for what seemed like an hour, they were almost touching. And there was no denying that they were attracted to each other.

"Ne, Sanzo…"

"Hm?"

"Can I lean on your shoulder?" Hakkai was blushing, but Sanzo couldn't be sure because there wasn't much light.

Sanzo eyed Hakkai's face, from the delicate eyebrows down to the captivating green eyes, the finely sculpted cheekbones and the full lips. The youkai was breathtakingly beautiful. And to add to the list, the moonlight highlighted all of those features, thus making Hakkai the most desirable person at the moment.

"Hai." Sanzo answered.

Hakkai released the breath that he didn't know he was holding and inched closer to Sanzo. He closed his eyes and placed his head atop Sanzo's shoulder. The blonde monk's body was so rigid, as if made of stone. Hakkai almost withdrew in embarrassment, thinking that Sanzo was uncomfortable and therefore almost jumped when he felt the weight of Sanzo's head settled against his and the rigid body relaxing.

Hakkai smiled and buried his head on Sanzo's neck, sighing as the monk wrapped his arms around him in return. "Thank you…" He whispered. Unknown to him, Sanzo was smiling fully for once. And he was glad that Hakkai couldn't see it.

The two just sat there, holding each other close in the moonlight, while the fishes continued swimming and created ripples on the water.

^Owari^

Yay! Finished! Finished! Yatta! So what do you think? Good or bad? This was typed under the influence of the song 'Blow winds', sung by seiyuu of Gojyo, Goku and Sanzo. I wonder why Hakkai wasn't singing with them? 

Please review!!


End file.
